


Yuuri' Dirty Fantasy

by SardonicAngelofFallen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dildos, Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, Nude pictures, Pre-Series, Yuri!!! On Ice Secret Valentines, Yuuri Needed This, magazine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SardonicAngelofFallen/pseuds/SardonicAngelofFallen
Summary: Yuuri has been having a tough time so he opens the gift Phichit left him. He's not disappointed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_aerialist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_aerialist/gifts).



> This was my submission to the Secret Valentine exchange on Tumblr as naillijevil. dont-stop-us-now is letting me post it here so I made sure to gift it to them! May you all enjoy!

Yuuri was totally clueless on what he was supposed to do with his two gifts from Phichit.  
No, that was a lie. He knew exactly what he was supposed to do. There was just no way in hell he was going to do it.  
To “cheer” Yuuri up, Phichit gave him two things around a week ago, a month after his failure in the GPF. Yuuri hadn’t been able to look at it until now. Now that he did, he desperately wished he had not.  
The latest issue of _Männer_ sat in front of him. Phichit of course had bought it, it was an issue exclusive to figures of the skating world, specifically **Viktor**. Yuuri had heard about the centerfold, a **nude** Viktor Nikiforov with his five gold medals. Yuuri had less of an issue with the nudey magazine and more of what accompanied it.  
A dildo. A very realistic, veined dildo. Phichit even had the audacity to attach a note saying _to play out some fantasies_. Yuuri wanted to strangle and hug his best friend. Instead Yuuri takes the third option; get naked and lube his fingers before opening the magazine up.  
The centerfold made Yuuri’s breath catch in his throat with the beauty of his idol. Viktor was laid out on a navy colored chaise with one perfectly muscled leg hanging off it and the other bent. His head was thrown back onto his outstretched right arm, hair obscuring one eye, his neck exposed, and trailing down to the five heavy GPF medals that hang down his torso. His left hand was carelessly thrown onto his hanging left leg, bringing attention to the heavy organ standing tall with pride. Yuuri licks his lips and eyes the dildo, flushing when he sees how similar they look.  
Yuuri settles backward, eyes shutting after he memorizes the picture, falling into fantasy.  
_“Yuuri, have you been a naughty boy?” Viktor coos as he crawls onto the bed, his fingers damp as they circle his hole._  
“N-no,” Yuuri stutters, biting his lip hard.  
“Are you sure Yuuri? You weren’t going to start without me?” Viktor bites Yuuri’s ear, plunging one thick finger into him, “don’t lie to me Yuuri~”  
Yuuri whimpers, arching up as the finger slowly thrusts into him, “I-I might’ve.”  
Viktor tuts, adding another finger and scissoring his hole archly, “bad, bad boy, aren’t you? Bad boys don’t get the final event.”  
“Please, I-I was just eager for you Viktor!~ Don’t take it away,” Yuuri begs, body taunt and hopefully.  
“I can’t just give you it without punishment,” Viktor chuckles lustfully and kisses Yuuri, twisting his fingers, making the young Japanese bolt and moan.  
“Wh-what’s my punishment?” He pants out, fingers caressing that sharp cheek.  
Viktor hums, adding a third finger and starting to abuse his prostate, “you cannot cum until I say so Yuuri. If you do I will be very angry with you Yuuri.”  
Yuuri shakily nods and moans, throwing his head back onto his pillow as Viktor bludgeons his prostate without mercy. At one point he bites his hand, trying to force his orgasm down, “please, no more Viktor~ I-I need to feel you!”  
Viktor grins, withdrawing his fingers and looking down at Yuuri with a devilish smirk, holding his cock forward with one hand, “give it a kiss Yuuri and I might think about giving in to that.”  
Yuuri moves forward, his cheeks blossoming like sakura buds with color. He leans forward to the heavy length, his eyes hooded with lust. He licks his lips and gives a kiss to it, with a generous helping of spit over the head. He is almost shocked as his Russian lover flips him over with the strength of a strongman, pulling him up onto his knees.  
“My good little boy aren’t you Yuuri? Here is your reward,” Viktor hisses huskily and thrusts his length into him without warning and to the base with brute force. They both gasp in pleasure and Viktor began an unrelenting force of thrusting that has Yuuri clawing at the sheets and sobbing in delight.  
“Pl-Please Viktor! I can’t take anymore! I’m going to cum~ Let me come!” Yuuri moans, his head pressed onto his pillow, softening the forward blows into the headboard with every heavy thrust.  
“Not yet Yuuri, good boys don’t cum until they’re told,” He grunts, his hand tightening on Yuuri’s cock base to force his climax backward. Yuuri sobs to the loss, chewing the fabric of his pillow to not beg further. Yuuri knew it worthless to and the power Viktor had over him makes Yuuri lightheaded, excited to be so helpless to such an amazing skater, to his all-time idol. He pants and moves to each drive further into him, working like a machine with the elder man. The feeling was intoxicating and enough to get high on. It only lasted so long though.  
“Cum my Yuuri, be my good little katsudon,” Viktor whispers into his ear. Yuuri threw his head back and came over the sheets with a cry, Viktor chasing him with his own. Yuuri arched his head over his glistening shoulder to take in the sight of Viktor.  
It was gorgeous, with his short hair stuck to his forehead and his cheeks flushed with exertion. Yuuri wondered if Viktor looked the same way after a particularly rigorous practice, or if such an expression was reserved only for him, here in their bed.  
“I love you my Kobuta,” Viktor mutters and gives him a gentler kiss, a tender and loving one that Yuuri wishes could go on for eternity. It does not though, and Yuuri is forced to open his eyes, **the spell broken.**  
“It was only fantasy,” Yuuri mutters, grabbing the washcloth off the litte side table and wiping the evidence away the very best he could. Yuuri worries his lip as he gently places the magazine in his Viktor box under his bed. With a blush, he hides the dildo away in his side table, wondering if Viktor would feel the same in him.  
A short year later he would of course find out. 


End file.
